Muggle Day
by xxKaraKayxx
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a 'Muggle Day." Draco has never seen sneakers... Slightly random, Dramione. Random rating. Harmless!


**My first one shot! Please review.**

**OOC Pansy, though.**

**Disclaimer: No way. No catchy disclaimer: *sob***

Muggle Day

Summary: Hogwarts has a 'Muggle Day,' were students get to dress up like Muggles and use electronics. Magic is not allowed today, except for meals. Even the classes would be Muggle classes!

On Friday, the day before a Hogsmead trip, Dumbledore stood up and announced Monday's activity, 'Muggle Day.'

"Dress up like a Muggle!" Draco snorted in disgust. "Filthy things!"

Hermione just happened to be passing.

"Well, ferret," she snarled, "I'll prove to you on Monday that Muggles dress more fashionably and nicely than you Slytherins do!"

"Fat chance," Draco sneered.

"Er, Drakie," Pansy whispered, "Those Muggles dress nice, you know?"

"Pansy!" Draco whipped around to give her his heated death glare.

Pansy shrunk back. "It's true!"

"Well, to you maybe, but not to other people!" Draco turned his nose up and stalked out.

Over the weekends there was a rumor passing around that the entire Gryffindor sixth year population was going to dress up in Muggle finest to outdo the Slytherins.

Draco was outraged. "What?" he spluttered.

"Those Gryffindors are stubborn people," Pansy observed.

"Yeah, that's so not obvious, Parkinson," Draco scowled.

Pansy blushed. "What happened to you?" she asked heatedly.

"Nothing!"

"Your temper is worse! You're showing feelings!" Pansy continued.

"I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Draco roared.

Pansy smirked.

On Monday Dumbledore announced that Hermione Granger had requested for the morning breakfast and classes to be changed into a Muggle catwalk session.

"What," Draco had reacted, "does she think she's _doing_?"

"Outdoing you, obviously," Pansy smirked.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco snarled.

"Seeing reason."

"Reason my a**!"

"What is wrong with you?" Pansy retorted.

"What's wrong with you two?" a seventh year Slytherin growled.

The bickering two shut up quickly, as the Slytherin was seven feet tall and a hulk. A real, muscled, scary thug, he was.

And as much as Draco had a flawless, no-nonsense image, he was still scared as thuggish brutes like the one in front of him.

What blackmail it was if someone found out.

Then the brutes would bully him.

Then his dad would scream at him for being weak.

Then he would get banned from ice cream!

Ice cream was one of Draco's guilty pleasures. He would down four scoops in five minutes—a real record, and no brain freeze as well.

His favorite was a raspberry, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry cone topped with chopped nuts, whipped cream, and a cherry.

Oh, and there was nothing better that a double fudge ice cream sundae with extra chocolate sauce and…

Why, he was getting sidetracked.

The Hall lights had dimmed to a pleasant yellow glow, and a brilliant white spotlight shone on the end of the black, shiny catwalk that had appeared in the middle of the Hall. Muggle music began to play, and a voice echoed around the Hall:

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first Muggle fashion show to ever be hosted in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Our models will be the sixth years of Gryffindor! Of course, there are some fifth years as well. We shall start off with the newest fashions for girls…"

Oh, joy.

Then Draco temporarily forgot his annoyance when Parvati Patil stepped out onto the catwalk under the spotlight.

Granger had been correct!

…Oh, the irony.

Of course Granger was correct!

Then again, Pansy had too.

Double embarrassment.

Law: Malfoys were never wrong.

Seems the law did not apply to Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Oh, look! The prettiest girl in sixth year and learned how to model walk! It was absolutely stunning. Honestly, though, how did she walk in those killer shoes? They must be seven inches high…with an inch-high platform.

You must be wondering how in the world Draco Malfoy knew that.

Well, add this to his list of guilty pleasures: looking at Muggle female fashion magazines. Oh, and add celebrity tablets to that as well.

Seems like our Draco is not the person he seems to be, huh?

Wow.

Who knew the youngest Weasley could be so captivating? Wearing a tiny, ripped-up hot pink dress as well…are those SEQUINS? It's a miracle Draco was not blinded.

Wow, her hair doesn't clash with hot pink.

What a surprise.

8 models (ten minutes) later it was the casual section of the show.

The music was upbeat—and rather catchy, Draco had to admit.

Jaws were dropping all around Draco.

Draco did not look. He did not want his jaw to drop accidentally.

His curiosity, however, was aroused when Pansy shrieked,

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"

Draco turned his head around.

His jaw dropped.

Muggles can do wonders, really.

Otherwise, how did Granger's hair become flawlessly curled and styled?

Oh, and the skintight jeans did NOT fit her.

Nope.

Not at all.

The see-through, dark blue halter-top did NOT fit her form perfectly and show off all her curves.

The shiny black four-inch heels did NOT make her legs look shapely and endless, nor did they make her look elegant.

The sparkling black earrings were NOT showing off her perfect, creamy white neck.

The sparkling black necklace was NOT resting against her aristocratically elegant throat.

Nope. Zero, zip, nada.

Did he say that wrong?

Muggle men's fashion was strange, in Draco's opinion.

The casual fashion was even stranger.

Draco had never seen, let alone worn, the following: basketball shoes, running shoes, sneakers, high sneakers, sandals, or flip-flops.

Loafers? Sure.

Formal leather shoes? Yeah, why not?

However, he had taken a fancy to long jeans and leather jackets.

It was absolutely strange, the fact that the Gryffindor sixth year boys were wearing shorts.

Legs were not meant to be shown.

You could also say that Draco and the Malfoy family were old fashioned.

It was absolutely true.

"Students of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore stood up. "The next event will be a Muggle show by our hosts and stars of today: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and a friend of Ms. Granger's, Siv!"

"A Muggle?" the Slytherins roared.

"In a way," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Stupid secret-keeping old coot!

Granger's performance was a Muggle song called Problem by the singer Ariana Grande.

It was okay.

Her friend's song was Aftershock by Amy Pearson.

It made Draco's heart feel like it was pounding out of his chest.

Then Granger's second song was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

It was realistic.

Siv's second song was Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato.

It was heart-warming.

Potty didn't perform any songs.

Fantastic!

The three of them danced the Muggle way to Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne.

It had a fantastic beat.

Then the show was over.

Oh.

That's sad.

Why?

Well, because Draco was just warming up to Muggle music.

The rest of the day Draco was annoyed out of his mind watching the Gryffindors walk around with white, red, or purple things sticking out of their ears.

He finally couldn't contain his curiosity.

"What are these?" he asked, walking up to Granger and tapping on her shoulder.

She spun around and stared at him with those delicious golden brown eyes.

Delicious?

Draco Malfoy was losing it.

Granger opened her plump, rich pink lips.

What?

Draco Malfoy was officially losing it.

She took a slight breath before replying in an angelic voice, "Earphones, duh."

So much for angelic.

"And what do they do?" Draco asked.

"They let me listen to music from my iPod." Granger waved a shining purple rectangle in the air.

"What are you listening to?" Draco asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Granger frowned, blinking.

Her long, curled eyelashes brushed her cheek before opening again.

"Err…" Her wrinkling nose distracted Draco.

"Hello? Earth to Malfoy!" Granger waved a delicate hand before his face.

Draco's eyes followed her hand's movements, even when it went to swing by her side.

Granger was wearing metallic blue nail polish.

"EARTH TO MALFOY!"

"Uh…what?" he asked blearily.

"Why are you so zoned out? Are you sick?" she asked, putting a hand onto his forehead.

It was bliss.

"Keep your hand there," Draco blurted.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Draco was horrified by his mistake.

What was wrong with him? Perhaps he was sick after all.

"No, I heard what you said, Malfoy."

Damn!

"Well…um…slip of tongue, you know?" he hastily amended.

"No, it meant something."

Why did Granger have to be so smart?

"Are you telling me," she continued, giggling slightly, "that Draco Malfoy, the hater of muggleborns and Muggles, likes me?"

"No! No, no, no!" he cried out, getting rather embarrassed.

What had happened to his cool, calm Malfoy demeanor these past few days? Even Pansy had noticed, and Pansy was normally a dumb girl who couldn't take a hint if you said it out loud to her. Heck, Draco had even told her the truth straight out and she just waved it away.

Oh…damn teenage hormones! Draco scowled.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Hospital Wing, please," he said, pretending to have a sudden bout of dizziness.

"Oh, dear!" she cried, and heaved his arm over her shoulder. "Come on!"

This was bliss!

Then they rounded a corner and Draco accidentally leaned too hard onto Granger.

Yes, it really was an accident.

In a split second their faces were so close that Granger's soft eyelashes were brushing his cheek when she blinked.

You'd think you would have to be kissing for that to happen.

Well, Granger's eyelashes were just that long.

A pity, really. Draco almost wished the eyelashes were not blocking his lip's contact with Hermione's—what?

What was he thinking?

This was all the fault of hormones!

That was it. Yes.

Or no.

Draco knew exactly what he was feeling.

Yes, he knew exactly what he was feeling.

It was hate!

Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate!

But he knew deep down it wasn't hate.

He would bear with this though for now!

"Hey Malfoy, don't faint on me, please."

"…"

"No! Don't you dare, you vile ferret!"

"Mm…"

"Hey! You…mm…" 

Twenty minutes later they were still like that.

Half an hour later they were still like that.

Forty minutes later they were walking, though still attached at the lips.

The romantic (very long) moment was destroyed when they banged into a suit of armor.

"OW!"

"OUCH!"

"It was all your fault, Granger!"

"No, it wasn't! It was yours!"

"It was yours!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"It was yours!"

"Fine! I'll go kiss Ron!"

"Don't you dare walk out on me, Granger!"

"Humph!"

"Wait up, Granger!"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"I'm waiting."

"Because…"

"See you tomorrow, ferret."

"Fine, you" (insert some colorful language) "it's because that was the best kiss I've ever received!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Thank you."

"Most of it was on my part, though."

"Good-BYE, Malfoy!"

"Wait up! Fine, you did really well too!"

"Since when did you become a judge of kisses?"

"Since I kissed you, that's when!"

"…"

"Oops…"

"That was so sweet!"

The future couple leaped at each other again.

"Mm…"

"Mm…"

The next day Granger walked down the hall in front of Draco.

He walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

Without turning around, she said, "Yes, hon?"

"Since when did you call me 'hon'?" Draco asked, amused.

She shrieked slightly. "Malfoy!"

"I'm sick."

"Oh. Want to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Take the dungeon route, please."

"With pleasure." 


End file.
